Morning Dew Sterker Dan Bloed Par
by AliesBDutch
Summary: Leuk je te ontmoeten. Ik ben Carlisle Cullen en ik sta op het punt mijn ene gouden regel te breken... In deze versie zijn de hoofdstukken onder verdeeld in paragraven. Geïnspireerd door Twilight, zowel boek als film.
1. Chapter 1,1

'Aaaargh!!!' stootte Carlisle Cullen gespannen uit. Zijn krachtige knuppelslag maakte dat zijn softbal in volle vaart richting Jasper Hale snelde, terwijl deze afwezig naar Bella Swan stond te staren. Hale's ogen keken hongerig, maar zijn gezicht stond strak van de zelfcontrole. Vermoedelijk in de ban van de gedachte aan zijn liefde voor Alice, sloot hij vastbesloten zijn ogen en keerde zijn hoofd af van het eerste honk.

'Jasper!' riep Alice geschrokken uit, waarop Carlisle resoluut zijn rennen staakte, met zijn wenkbrauwen een bezorgde plooi creëerde en de bijna onvermijdelijke klap afwachtte. In volle concentratie volgde de dokter de bal met zijn ogen, alsof de snelheid ervan overeen kwam met die van een trage bromvlieg. Gelukkig wist Carlisle precies wat te doen bij een vampier-met-softbal botsing. Hoewel het wel even pijnlijk kon zijn, kon het bij een vampier gelukkig niet veel kwaad. Blauwe plekken zouden ze er toch niet aan overhouden.

Naarmate de bal Jasper Hale begon te naderen groeide de onrust in Alice haar ogen. Maar een vlaag van rust bedekte haar al gauw als een kleed die haar in toom probeerde te houden. Je kon aan haar ogen zien dat ze ertegen vocht; hoe ze Jasper's gave in stilte vervloekte tussen twee vlagen door. 'Jasper, pas op!' stootte ze nog zachtjes uit, waarop haar man haar beantwoordde met een geschrokken blik. Snel zochten zijn ogen, gevangen in een strak getrokken gezicht, de lucht af naar het zojuist afgeschoten projectiel.

*Pats!* Even durfde niemand te kijken. Zelfs Carlisle en Emmett hadden hun gezichten van het drama weggedraaid, nog voor het ongeluk zich had voltrokken. Langzaam richtten er zich weer blikken naar waar verwachte een bezeerde Jasper zou hebben moeten staan.

Een grijns naam het echter over van Jasper Hale's normaal zo neutrale, bijna pijnlijke gezichtsuitdrukking. 'Vangbal, Carlisle!' lachte hij terwijl de blikken van zijn medespelers naar zijn hand werden getrokken. En daar tolde het na; tussen de lange vingers van Jasper Hale; de softbal die ervoor zorgde dat Carlisle; de geduchte dokter Cullen, uit was.

De verslagene zuchtte echter opgelucht waarop zich een luid collectief gelach van overal op het veld oplaaide. Glimlachend snelde Carlisle naar Jasper, gaf hem een bemoedigend doch beschuldigend klopje op zijn schouder en nam de softbal van hem over. Sierlijk wierp hij deze naar Alice, waarop hij als een eervolle verliezer het veld verliet.


	2. Chapter 1,2

Stilletjes op het dak van Isabella Swan's rode pick-up, die in het verlengde van het eerste honk geparkeerd stond, hadden Bella en Edward de zenuwslopende wedstrijd tot op dat moment aanschouwd. Na een minuut geleden een gilletje geslaakt te hebben, bevrijdde Bella zich dan ook net uit Edward's beschermende omhelzing. Verdoofd van ongeloof keek ze naar Jasper die grijnzend zijn hand naar haar opstak, waarop Edward begon te lachen. Verbaasd keek Bella naar de jongen naast haar die zichzelf of de stemmetjes in zijn hoofd wel heel erg grappig scheen te vinden.

Alsof hij haar starende ogen tegen de zijkant van zijn hoofd voelde prikken, draaide hij zijn gezicht naar haar toe. Hij glimlachte schuldig en streek een voor haar gezicht hangende lok naar achter haar oor. 'Sorry, Jasper deelde even zijn gedachten mee.' Edward draaide zijn gezicht zoals een hond dat wel eens doet bij het horen van een raar geluid. Zijn ogen keken verliefd naar Bella's neus en de vampier raakte het object voorzichtig met zijn vinger aan. 'Mensen zijn inderdaad traag van begrip.' Nog voor Bella een boos weerwoord op de belediging had kunnen uiten, plaatste Edward zijn wijsvinger op haar lippen om dit te voorkomen. 'Het is gewoon dat wij dit niet meer gewend zijn.'

Goedkeurend draaide Carlisle zijn oor weg van het gesprek. Even was hij bang geweest dat hij had moeten ingrijpen. Want soms kon je een vampier vaal maar niet duidelijk genoeg maken dat mensen nou eenmaal niet de snelheid van een doorsnee ondode bezaten. Rosalie kon zich namelijk ook mateloos ergeren aan de meisjes uit haar klas, die bij een naderende volleybal begonnen te gillen, in angst geraakt te worden. Voor Rosalie was dit projectiel gemakkelijk te onderscheppen, aangezien de gebruikelijke softbal van de Cullens een stuk grotere versnelling doormaakte.


	3. Chapter 1,3

'Carlisle?' Edward haastte zich naar de korte rij waaraan de dokter zich zojuist had gevoegd. Nieuwsgierig draaide deze zich om en knikte om aan te geven dat hij een en al oor was. Even betrapte de dokter zich erop dat hij hoopte dat Edward op zijn beslissing was terug gekomen. Carlisle had er namelijk met knarsende tanden op toe moeten zeggen dat zijn peetzoon deze keer niet mee zou spelen in zijn softbalteam. De dokter had natuurlijk zijn sterke speler, die de kracht van snelheid bezat, graag in zijn team hebben zien uitsloven.

'Kan Bella blijven overnachten?' Edward keek vluchtig naar het meisje dat nog nauwelijks het besef scheen te hebben van het feit dat hij alweer weg was. Carlisle zag hoe haar gezicht langzaam betrok en hoe ze zich richtte op de rij spelers die aan slag stonden. Hij grijnsde zonder zijn blik van Bella af te wenden en sprak tot Edward: 'Je moet dat mensenkind niet zo plagen, jongen.' Hij draaide zijn gezicht naar zijn peetzoon; 'Ze is niet gewend dat je zo snel uit haar gezichtsveld kunt verdwijnen.' Beschaamd zakte Edward's hoofd tussen zijn schouders. Hij draaide zich om met een schijn van zelfverzekerdheid en zwaaide naar het diep zuchtende meisje.

'Om terug te komen op je vraag,' begon Carlisle; 'Denk je er wel aan dat je naar school moet?' Hij moest lachen bij de gedachte dat hij zojuist een man, die de bejaardheid al bijna was ontgroeid, eraan herinnerde dat hij zijn tienerverplichtingen nog moest vervullen. 'Of in ieder geval, denk aan Bella's leerplicht. We willen niet dat ze dit jaar zakt, hè?'

'Nee, nee.'antwoordde Edward snel. 'Ik zorg er wel voor dat we op tijd op school aankomen.' De jongen keek de vaderfiguur van de Cullen-famillie met een opgewonden blik, als die van een kleine jongen, aan. Carlisle knikte; 'Dan is het geen noodzaak meer om dit nog langer aan mij te vragen.'

Edward knikte tevreden en liep, dit maal op het simpele, menselijke drafje, terug naar Isabella Swan die hem verslagen aankeek. Schuldig hief de vampier zijn schouders; 'Ik vergeet telkens dat jij niet tot de vampierensoort behoort.' Hij sprong op de rode gelakte auto en kwam naast haar op zijn achterwerk terecht. 'Ik bedoel, natuurlijk weet ik wel dat jij een mens bent,' Hij keek diep in haar bruine glimmende ogen; 'maar ik kan mezelf zijn bij jou.' Bella glimlachte verlegen en staarde naar de grond waar zijn heimelijk heimwee naar scheen te hebben. 'Kom,' beantwoordde Edward haar starende blik, sloeg zijn arm om haar taille en sprong van de auto. Tijdens de sprong slingerde hij Bella's benen de lucht in en liet hij de knieholten, onder invloed van de zwaartekracht, om zijn andere arm vallen. Haastig rende hij op weg naar het Cullen huis, terwijl hij in zijn snelle taal aan Carlisle en de anderen duidelijk maakte dat zij voor de terugkomst van Bella's Pick-up mochten zorgen.

Tot teleurstelling van Rosalie, werd zij door de dokter opgescheept met het autootje dat niet sneller dan een trage 60 kilometer per uur kon rijden. Dit mokken werd beantwoord met Emmett's bereidwilligheid om mee te rijden.


	4. Chapter 2,1

_Er zijn mensen die geloven in spr__euken die opgeschreven staan in oude gebonden boeken. Velen zouden volgens deze gelovigen afstammen van de middeleeuwse, soms nog Gotische tijdperken. Zij die geloven hebben een diepgewortelde vrees, maar vaak een nog sterkere onbedwingbare nieuwsgierigheid. Ik ben daar niet één van. Ik wil er niet in geloven, omdat ik weet dat die spreuken bestaan. En ik weet het, omdat ik er het product van ben. Of eigenlijk; wat ik nu ben geworden is het gevolg van een spreuk dat nooit uitgesproken had mogen worden. Gesproken door een Gelovige. _

Dit waren de eerste geschreven woorden, de eerste alinea, uit het boek dat Edward Cullen snel, misschien te snel, weglegde bij het ontwaken van Bella Swan. Maar hij kon niet weten dat zij door de wazige ochtendvliezen, die haar ogen bedekten, nog kon zien hoe hij het geheimzinnig onder zijn bank schoof.

'Bella!' Snel drukte Edward zijn koele lippen op haar voorhoofd en streek met zijn hand haar haar glad. Zijn aanrakingen waren als kil marmer. Zijn bleke gezicht leek uitgehouwen door een kunstenaar van de Griekse oudheid. Bella zuchtte verliefd waarop ze flauw glimlachend aan zichzelf toegaf dat ze deze vergelijking niet helemaal zelf had verzonnen. Ze dacht terug aan Jane Eyre van Charlotte Brontë, waar Jane haar neef en teven huwelijkskandidaat aan de hand van een soortgelijke beschrijving voor haar lezers tastbaar had gemaakt.

'Goedemorgen.'fluisterde de over haar heen gebogen vampier in haar oor, waarna hij zijn lippen rond haar oorlel legde.

'Hmmm,'antwoordde Bella terwijl ze haar ogen sloot en zijn wonderlijke geur in haar opnam.

'Als je me nu excuseert,'begon Edward Cullen, waarop Bella verschrikt haar ogen weer open sloeg. Hij was weer van haar afgebogen en keek nu recht in wat Emmett haar bruine bambi-ogen noemde. 'dan wil ik nu genieten van mijn menselijke halfuurtje.'grapte de vampier, doelend op de waterstralen van de douche. Bella knikte duf, wetend dat dit slechts een manier was om haar enige privacy te verschaffen. Nog voor ze overeind was gekomen was Edward al weer verdwenen. En toen raapte ze het geheimzinnige boek op, wetend dat ze het niet zou teruggeven voor ze wist wat er zo geheimzinnig aan was…


	5. Chapter 2,2

Na het lezen van de eerste alinea sloeg Bella Swan nieuwsgierig terug naar de eerste bladzijde, waar enkel een handje vol woorden geschreven stond. Haar hart bonkte van de angst in haar keel. De vrees om betrapt te worden bedreigde haar, maar was niet sterk genoeg om haar te doen staken in haar eenmansonderzoek. _Opgetekend door Adeleine_ was de eerste regel die Bella onder ogen kreeg. Aan het handschrift te zien kon dat ook wel kloppen. De sierlijkheid van de letters kwam overeen met de tekst die Bella zo had weten te interesseren. De hoofdletter _O_ was direct te herkennen uit de letters die Adeleine's levensverhaal leken te vertellen.

Maar onderaan de bladzijde stond nog iets dat Bella's aandacht trok, alsof het belangrijker was. Het was alsof ze naar een tekening keek, zo adembenemend mooi vond ze de letters. Ze waren niet van dezelfde hand als daarnet afkomstig. Toch herkende ze het handschrift. Nooit had Bella de sierlijke bewegingen van de pols, waaruit haar medische status was voortgevloeid, kunnen vergeten. En nu zag ze die individuele letters weer. Samen vormden ze de bezitterige zin; _Eigendom van de Cullen Familie_.

Wie was Adeleine? Hoe kwam Carlisle in het bezit van dit boek? Waarom scheen Edward er zo geheimzinnig mee om te gaan? Kende Carlisle deze Adeleine? Kende _Edward_ haar? Al deze vragen dwaalden als geesten door Bella's hoofd. Gegrepen door de nieuwsgierigheid, de obsessie om meer te weten, bladerde Bella naar waar ze in het verhaal gebleven was: alinea 2.

_Ik durf niet te zeggen dat ik mijn wezen veracht. Dat ik haat wat ik geworden ben. Nee, met zelfhaat kom je nergens. En zelfs verpakt zijnde in de gaven, die ik beloofde eeuwig te verachtten, bleek ik te kunnen liefhebben. _

_Noch kan ik het me opbrengen om te zeggen dat ik die ondoordachte spreker vervloek. Laten we stellen dat zonder hem mijn leven niet in zo'n hel zou zijn veranderd, maar dat ik zonder deze man dat kleine beetje hemel dat die hel scheen te bezitten nooit had kunnen leren kennen. Die Hemel, in een nog puurdere vorm dan ik in mijn oude leven ooit had kunnen voorstellen, maakte mijn leven voor het eerst sinds jaren weer een beetje dragelijk. Ik werd verliefd en die liefde werd beantwoord. _

Beantwoord door wie? Voorzichtig keek Bella naar het jaartal dat boven de tekst stond opgetekend; _1905_. Was dat niet de periode dat Edward van Carlisle was gescheiden en zichzelf toeliet om op mensen te jagen? Wat was er in die periode gebeurt? Er moest toch meer zijn gebeurt dan het alleen vermoorden van slechte mensen? Was hij verliefd geweest? Misschien zelfs _getrouwd_?! Boos smeet Bella het boek terug onder de bank.

Edward deed inderdaad al zo raar de laatste tijd. Alsof ik nooit een gelijke aan hem kon zijn, omdat ik de gaven niet bezat om zijn snelheid en kracht te kunnen evenaren. Waarom wilde hij mij niet tot een vampier maken, als dit hem zo scheen te ergeren? Waarom las hij dat boek zo geheimzinnig? Was het omdat hij wist dat ik nooit zoveel voor hem kon betekenen als die Adeleine? Hij klonk na het lezen inderdaad nogal kortaf, alsof hij van mij wou vluchten om in zijn o zo mooie gedachten te kunnen blijven ronddwalen.

Woede deed Bella's gezicht rood aanlopen. 'Als dat het geval is zullen hier onze wegen splitsen.'


	6. Chapter 2,3

'Bella!'klonk Alice haar stem geschrokken en gebroken. Haastig draaide Jasper zich om van zijn potje schaak en trachtte een rustgevende deken over haar emoties te leggen. Maar tranen vulde haar onrustige ogen en het geluid van diepe snikken begon de kamer te vullen.

'Alice!' Geschrokken liet Carlisle zijn beboterde mes met een kletterend geluid op de tafel vallen. Verward keek hij van Alice naar Esmé die met haar bezorgde blik aangaf dat ze het ook niet begreep. Snel bewoog hij naar zijn peetdochter, die verslagen in elkaar gezakt was. 'Wat is er? Heb je iets gezien?'

Angstig knikte Alice, alsof ze bang was dat zij als schuldige werd aangekaart voor wat ze gezien had. 'Het is Bella.' Een trillende vinger wees omhoog, doelend op Edward's slaapkamer.

Verbaasd keek Carlisle op naar de trap waar hij de haastige stappen van zijn peetzoon meende te horen. _Edward, weet jij er meer van?_ Hij zag echter hoe Edward verward zijn schouders ophaalde. De jongen knikte vervolgens vastberaden naar Alice en verdween weer naar boven.

Carlisle pakte Alice bij haar schouder en keek haar indringend aan: 'Kun je me vertellen wat je zag?' Op haar beurt nam het meisje een flinke teug lucht tot zich. Hoewel ze deze niet nodig had om voort te bestaan zou het haar wanhopige woordenstroom vlotter over haar lippen doen lopen.

'Bella gaat ons verlaten. Ze heeft een boek gelezen en werd woest. Ze zal Forks verlaten! Het mag niet gebeuren Carlisle! Ik wil haar niet kwijt! Edward wil haar niet kwijt!' Alice klemde haar armen om de dokter zijn nek. Ongemakkelijk legde hij als tegenreactie zijn kalmerende handen tegen haar hoofd en rug.

'Vertel me Alice. Wat voor boek was het?' Hij keek op naar Jasper en zond hem een veelbetekende blik toe. Hij voelde hoe Alice verslapte en zich bevrijdde uit zijn troostende houding. Carlisle knikte dankbaar naar Jasper, maar keek hem ook enigszins beschuldigend aan: 'Waarom pas je het pas toe wanneer ik je er de opdracht toe geef?'

Jasper keek hem met een blik van hevig conflict en ontkenning aan: 'Ik heb het gelijk geprobeerd, Carlisle. Om een of andere reden blokkeerde ze het,' Hij viel stil en keek zijn geliefde vol ongeloof aan: 'alsof ze de pijn _wilde_ voelen.'

Carlisle keek haar met een blik van ontkenning aan; alsof hij weigerde toe te geven aan het feit dat zijn petekind zich misschien wel vrijwillig wilde inlaten met de pijn die ze gevoeld had. 'Kan het zijn dat je gave haperde?' Hij keek Jasper hoopvol aan.

De jongen schudde echter zijn hoofd: 'De kans is klein dat mijn gave na al die jaren mij bij zoiets in de steek zou laten.'

De dokter wendde zich weer tot Alice. 'Wilde jij die pijn werkelijk voelen, Alice?' Het meisje ontweek echter zijn blikken en mompelde iets onverstaanbaars, zelfs voor de vampierfamilie. 'Alice?'klonk Carlisle's stem nu iets strenger.

'Pijn voelen is menselijk!'riep het meisje gefrustreerd uit. Hij zag hoe een traan zich over haar wang voortbewoog. 'Ik wil niet dat Bella's vertrek mij ongemoeid laat.' Ze keek haar vaderfiguur triest, maar hoopvol aan: 'Verdriet doet besluiten veranderen.' Maar zou haar verdriet haar theorie deze keer doen slagen?


End file.
